


Fangirling

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might have been a little obsessed. Klaine’s relationship through the eyes of a football player and Cheerio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by superninjaturtlecorn: do you think you could write a story about a strangers point of view about klaine (like them in puplic or at school) if its not much of a problem ^-^

Patrick Lewis was a man’s man. He was on the football team, had always been in the running for homecoming or prom king every year, and had always had a beautiful Cheerio on his arm all through high school. He loved tossing back a beer while watching the game or running a few passes with the guys. 

But Kurt and Blaine were the cutest things in the entire world. 

He tried to go along with the rest of the football team and sneer at them but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of them. It wasn’t a gay thing, Patrick had thought about it and neither of them did it for him. It was more like those videos where the two puppies bite each other’s ears and tails and your heart melts into a puddle of goo. 

Just seeing them make heart eyes at each other made his own heart swell. They could walk hand in hand down the hall with their heads held high and he couldn’t help but admire that. 

Lola was stunningly beautiful and he felt beyond lucky that she was his girlfriend. She was smart and funny and had a slamming body. With one smile, Patrick was lost. 

“Are you looking at Klaine?” She asked with a wide smile when she caught him glancing down the hall at Kurt and Blaine. 

“W-what? Klaine? What’s a Klaine?”

“Kurt and Blaine,” she raised her eyebrows. “They’re freaking adorable.”

“They pretty much are,” he agreed awkwardly and she laughed. 

—

It was fun gossiping about the couple with someone. Honestly, it was kind of like watching a television show and eagerly waiting for the next episode. Lola would come skipping up to him, grinning as she told him about the latest romantic gesture they had done for each other. 

He knew something was wrong when she walked up to him with a grim frown. “I think Kurt is cheating on Blaine.”

“What?” He gasped; looking around to make sure that no one from the football team or Cheerios was around him. “He would never.”

“He’s texting this guy and Blaine is all pissed. He sang It’s Not Right But It’s Okay in Glee,” she put her hands on her hips, looking up at him expectantly. 

“What’s…”

“Oh my God,” Lola rolled her eyes before she sang off-key. “It’s not right, but it’s okay. I’m gonna make it anyway. Pack your bags up and leave and don’t you dare come running back to me. It’s not right but it’s okay. I’m gonna make it anyway. Close the door behind you, leave your key. I’d rather be alone than unhappy.”

“No,” he gaped at her as she nodded quickly, pursing her lips. “Did they break up?”

“They better not have,” she snapped, her ponytail flicking. “They’re soul mates Patrick. Soul mates.”

It only lasted for another day before she was grinning again, announcing that Kurt had sung I Have Nothing. Patrick had no idea what she was talking about but laughed as she launched herself into his arms. 

—

“He’s moving to New York,” Lola announced from where she was sitting on his bed. “According to Facebook Blaine convinced him to go. That’s sweet, he’s following his dreams.”

“So now you’re stalking them?” Patrick glanced up from his homework. “Don’t you have homework? Senior year is like nine times the homework of last year.”

“I’m not stalking,” she argued back. “And I’m witnessing true love, that’s way more important that calculus.”

“Dork,” he smiled fondly at her. 

—

“They broke up,” Lola sobbed into the phone and Patrick sat up, squinting at the alarm clock. “Oh my God Patrick it’s OVER! It’s Facebook official and everything!”

“Who?” He asked sleepily. 

“Kurt and Blaine! I heard from Tiff who heard from Olivia who heard from Tabatha who heard from that Tina chick that Blaine SLEPT with someone!” She wailed. 

“Blaine? The Blaine who is so madly in love that he was falling apart when Kurt left? The Blaine who gave him a gum wrapper promise ring?” He sat up. 

“Oh God the ring was so cute!” Lola sniffed. “What even is love? Does it even exist?”

“Of course it does, I love you,” Patrick yawned.

“Not like they love each other!” Lola hissed and he rolled her eyes. 

“Okay drama queen, yes I do,” he smiled as her sniffling settled. “We can talk about this in the morning okay?”

“Fine,” she sighed. “They were supposed to be forever.”

“I know.”

If the Glee club noticed the football player and cheerleader paying closer attention to them, they never said anything.

—

“Is it weird that we’re this into a couple? A gay couple?” Patrick asked as they lay side by side in bed, Transformers playing on his laptop in between them. 

“Um, they’re adorable gay or not,” Lola shrugged. “There’s not much to do in Lima. Some people get into television shows, some people going to ComicCon, some people are into My Little Pony. Is it so weird that we are interested in a couple?”

“I guess not,” Patrick laughed. 

“Thank God Blaine went to New York for Christmas,” she sighed and he kissed her forehead. “I am feeling pretty good about their future.”

“Me too.”

—

“Um, what is he doing?” Lola hissed, glaring at Blaine. 

“What?” Patrick turned around. He frowned at the sight of Blaine staring at Sam, eyes wistful and sad. “Is he…”

“He has a thing for Sam!” She gasped, eyes widening. “I mean I get it…he’s really hot.”

“Hey!” 

“Not as hot as you honey,” she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheeks. “You look so dashing in your suit, and you even wore a pink tie for me.”

“Of course, I know your favorite color is pink,” Patrick kissed her and grinned. “Plus you look so beautiful in your dress. Let’s go dance.”

—

Things were different after the shooting scare. Patrick and Lola had huddled together in the back of their history classroom and prayed that they would get to see tomorrow. He still can’t wear the green shirt without seeing her tearstains on it. 

Life was way too short to not be with the person he loved. It really put things into perspective for him and he could tell that it did the same for others. 

He and Lola watched the recorded footage of Blaine’s proposal with teary eyes. They had watched the relationship from the beginning and to see two people make a commitment like this was beautiful. They were the personification of love and they are both wiping their eyes when it finished. 

“One more time,” Lola pressed play and they settled back. 

“One day I’m going to propose to you,” he blurted and Lola looked over at him surprised. “But…I can’t sing or dance so it won’t be this awesome.”

“It’ll be beautiful,” she kissed him deeply and they pressed their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They watched the beautiful proposal again and again, smiling every time Kurt gasped out a yes.


End file.
